Rise of the Kazama
by Flexxx145
Summary: AU. What if Naruto was stronger and smarter than he led on? What if he had a secret bloodline and a even more secret history? Plenty Sakura bashing.
1. Prolouge

**Rise of the Kazama Prolouge**

**by flexxx145**

Disclaimer: Naruto or any of it's characters are not owned by me.

Nauto speach " f$$"

Kyuubi speach **"$$&"**

* * *

Long Ago before the time of Ninja Earth or as Ninjiken was called earlier existed. Created by the two gods Order and Chaos. Chaos saw that the world was sterile and boring so he breathed life into it. Then rose up creatures animal's great and Small. Also rose Demons, spiritual beings that were the ebodiment of the elements. Order looked down and was displeased with all that he saw for there was nothing but chaos in the world. So he created a being after his own image and Man was born.

Man was given the power to tame the animals and elements though his intelligence. For a long while things were peaceful. Civizations rose and fell Wars were fought, won and lost but at the end of the 25th Century a nuclear war broke out between the United States of America and China. Atomic fire rained down from the heaveans and the environment was forever changed. Volcanos and fault lines stuck by highly advanced Atomic and Hydrogen flux bombs shifted and great eruptions occured.

Ash covered 90 of the Sky over the earth the tepmpature fell and the Planet fell into another Ice Age for a century. Most of the World's poplulation, about 98 died a Combination of the Nuclear Fallout and the Harsh Climate and all technology was either lost or forgotten. Two hundread years passed and the planet began to recover the blu sky was once more visible but Mankind had lost all ties to it's past heritage. Civilization once more aroused, and the fomation of 5 great countries began.

These countries were named after their environment and the elements corresponding to it's geography. For instance Fire Country home to 5 great now dormant volcanoes. Known for it's hot springs and beautiful greanery a result of the fertile ash from these volcanoes long ago eruption. Wind Country known for the unpredicictable constant wind currents and Torrnadoes. Water Country was nest to a great Sea and known for it's dense fog. Stone Country seventy percent covered in great mountains,and plateus. Lastly Grass Country known for it's endless plains and beautiful foliage.

The country's began to make war with each other and soon Samurai and Ninja were trained. Samurai, the honorable protectors of the weak and the right hand of the Daimayo. Ninja's the terror in the darkness, assasins for who no deed is to evil. Both were employed by the rulers of these Countries. The balance began to change when Ninja's disccovered the use of Chakra but only a few could use this mysterious energy. Soon a monk discovered Runes from the past and incoporated them into hand signs to better control the chakra of a person.

Now Ninjas became powerful and soon great Ninja villages were formed. One of these being Konahagakure in Fire Country. Created by 7 original Clan's the Hyyuga, The Nara, The Aburame, The Houshi, The Inuzaka, the Uchiha , and the Kazama. Each strong and powerful in it's own way with deadly abilities.

The Shodaime a powerful ninja from the Houshi clan taught his nija how to use seals and began the ninja academey as well as hiding Konaha behind a thick forrest using his Mokuton ability. This forest contained many carnivoruous plants that killed any unskilled person that entered. It soon became known as the Forest of Death. This forest guarded konaha's back against most intruders. The other sides being surrond by steep cliffs and a river.

The Shoidame died and Nindaime his brother took over he was a mighty user of the water element and saved Konaha during the 1st ninja war. The Nindaime also passed away then a youth from the Surotobi Clan assumed the mantle of Hokage. The Surotobi were originaly nomads who had an affinity with simians, as well as a great intelligence. They were persuaded by the Shodaime to join Konaha along with the Homura, and Utane Clans.

The Saidame was trained by both the Shodaime and the Nindaime, and was known as the proffessor for his cleverness and valor in battle. In his Prime Konaha became easily the strongest village1. He trained the greatest ninja team ever the Sannin or the Genius ninja. The Sannin consisted of 2 males: Orochimmaru the last of a lost reptilian bloodline, and Jirayai a half Kazama orphan, and 1 female Tsunade the Grandaughter of the Shodaime.

They each Specialized in certain areas. Orochimmaru specialized in the use of Snakes, Earth Jutsu, and created his own forbidden style of Taijustu. Tsunade specialized in Medicinal jutsu, Human Anatomy, Increasing the potential of the human body, and Slug Summoning.

Jirayai specialized in Sealing, Stealth, Assasinations, and Fog and Toad Summoning. Together they were unstoppable no village could match up. Not even the 7 legendary swordsmen from Kirigakure in Water Country. The Sannin each took apprentinces of their own. Orochimmaru chose a Orphan named Anko, Tsunade chose a girl named Shizune, and Jirayai chooses Arashi a young man from the Kazama Clan. Kazama Arashi who grew to become a legend he was known as the Konoha no Kiroi Senko or Konoha's Yellow Flash. Named for his unbeatable instant movement technique, the only warning was a yellow flash before death. Konohagakure the will of flame lives will it endure forever?

* * *

_This will probably be a Naruto/Hinata fic of a Naruto/Ino fic plz vote?_

_Need pre-readers..._

_I read a lot of Manhua and Manga so some of my moves and fight scenes wil be similiar to say "Stormriders"_

_Next chapter will be two thousand words long and I will try to update 1 chapter a week . I want to make this an epic Naruto fanfic. _

_Ive been Inspired by The Golden Fox fanfic and I'm not a big Sasuke or Sakura Fan so expect a lot of bashing. _

_PS- Watch out for Orochi-Jackson!!!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Rise of the Kazama Ch 1**

**Dark Genesis**

**by Flexxx145**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all characters do not belong to me!

Naruto speach "$$"

Naruto thought _"$"_

Kyuubi thought _**"$$"**_

Kyuubi speach"**$$"**

* * *

Our story begins during a normal night in Konahagakure during the most festive night of the year October tenth the night that the Kyuubi no Yoko the Lord of Destuction was defeated. Defeated by a mortal no less, defeated by the fourth Hokage who sacraficed his life to end it's reign of terror. But this night wasn't a happy night for all of Konaha's citizens for on a crumbling apartment complex rooftop sat a lone person. This person was small perhaps four feet and nine inches of height, clad in a long black hooded cloak much too long. The only part of the person that are visible are two teal slitted eyes and a shock of blonde hair.

This person was Uzumaki Naruto the village pariah, outcast and scapegoat. Only five years old but forced to live like an outlaw, to feel like the lowest creature alive. Never comfortable not even while sleeping, eating, bathing, not even just breathing. Because almost everyone wanted this child dead. Dead, because of a burden beyond his control. The wind howled and a light rain began to fall, but that doesn't stop the villagers and ninja below from celebrating. _" I wish I could join them but that will never happen" _thought Naruto _"No not while fools like these are allowed free reign in the village. When i become hokage all such foolishness will end"_ his cloak billowed in the wind exposing his young body to the moonlight.

With a sudden movement Naruto jumped into the air and plummeted head first off the side of the building twisting and landing on his feet lightly like a cat. He turned walked towards the cellar of the apartment building and disapeared from view as he entered the shadows below. Naruto reapeared in a large room with stone walls one bed and numerous scrolls and weapon racks but what stood out the most was a large statue of a dragon in the middle.

Naruto had a hard life trying to growup in Konaha and had learned early on to hide himself during most of the day and stick to the shadows at night. Even his apartment was merely a front and his real abode was this secret cavern 5 miles underneath Konaha. How did he discover this cave well a little birdy told him or to be more specific a giant nine-tailed fox. You see contrary to popular belief Naruto has been aware of the fox's existence since the day of his birth and the beggining of his curse.

**"Yes ...remember foolish gaki, remember and grow strong...hahahahahhahah..." **the sinister voice of the Kyuubi echoed in his mind as he began to recall his past. He was born on October the tenth at one in the morning he blnked, he breathed and he screamed at the world to aknowlede his presence. He experianced the innocence of a newborn baby only shortly. For a Blond man scooped his up from the arms of his mother he heard " I'm sorry my son but I will have to sacrifice you to stop this beast" then a flash of golden light and he reappeared on top of the head of a giant toad next to a man with white hair and kabuki attire.

A loud howl pierced the quiet and in front of them stood a giant nine tailed monstrosity callously destroying ninja left and right. "Jiraiya-sama I will take it from here !" instucted Kazama Arashi to his teacher the Frog Sannin. "As you wish Hokage-sama" and with a heavy heart and a last look Jiraiya left his student to do his duty as a Hokage. Naruto observed multiple hand motions a flash of light and then a form shimmered into being behind the Yondaime.

It was the Shinagami or the Death God here under the command of Kazama Arashi. With a sinister smile it shot it's hand through the Yondaime's body and into the form of the Kyuubi. The Great demon resisted with all of it's strength and powers but with a sucking sound it's soul was sucked out and sealed within the form of Kazama Naruto. But that wasn't the end little did anyone know the side effects that were suffered by Naruto that night.

A demons chakra surged through his body's young coils charging his body. Making changes on a genitic and molecular level. Which resulted in the formation of six wisker like birth marks and blue slitted pupils. Not only the obvious changes but Naruto's simple newborn brain was charged activating the other 90 of his brain tissue. The ninety percent that most human beings don't use consciously and suddenly little Naruto suddenly became aware.

With awareness came understanding and as Naruto gazed into his Fathers eyes with his new awareness for the first and last time Arashi knew that something had happeed. "Forgive me son for what I had to do, I love you" then Kazama Arashi the strongest ninja alive perished. Naruto soon fell unconsioous and knew no more.

When next he was on a large cushion wrapped in blacket on a large table surrounded by the Council of Konoha. Voices were raised and a heated argument was already underway. " I say we kill it! Destroy the beast while it's weak!" cheers arose as well as murmurs of encouragement for the movement. "Silence!! I will not allow you to kill the only child of our savior!" exclaimed the once and now again Hokage Surotobi, the Sandaime. " This is ridiculous he ceased to be a child once that thing was placed in him. I Uchiha Fugaku will see to this!! " these comments came from a man with black hair and black eyes with stern demeanor. _"hmmm...can they be talking about me" _thought baby Naruto to himself.

He continued to watch with interest from his post. "The Fourth wished for Naruto to be placed under the care of Jiraiya or Kakashi and given his inheritance when he comes of age. Why won't you honor the last wishes of our greatest hero?!!!" exclaimed the usually calm and compozed Nara Shikaku. "Because it is more prudent to be on the safe side and kill the fox now while we have the chance you old fool!!" this comment coming from Danzo leader of ROOTS. " Let us put it to a vote then. In the event of a tie then Naruto will be given over to the orphanage as a compromise!"

This came from Homura Mitakado one of the elders. "Fine...raise you hands for life and hold them for death" the Sandaime said as he held his breath in anxiousness. Six hands rose while six stayed low and with that Kazama Naruto's fate was decided. Betrayed by the very village's council he was sacraficed to protect and denied his proper place inspite of everything Kazma Arashi did.

_"One day I will show them all my greatness and then they will be sorry they treated me like this ehhh fox" _thought naruto towards his prisoner. _**"But of course as my vessel it is only fitting that you be the strongest of your species" **_Kyuubi replied. Naruto then sat down on the stone floor and becan cirulating his Ki. Soon a glow enveloped his body and he began to float off the ground. Yes Ki because thanks to kyuubi's teaching Naruto knew the true origin of Chakra. According to the ninja acadamey chakra is the energy that is in every living thing around us half physical energy and half spiritual. But according to Kyuubi Ki\life energy and Mana\magic are the energy's that are at the root of life.

Humans have forgotten how to separate the two energys and channel them in their pure forms that's why they can only use chakra wich is a combination of the two. While chakra is more useful and versatile than the other too ki and mana are more powerful in their natural states. So Naruto was taught how to manipulate his body's energys using the forgotten scroll of Nine Yin. While only five years old Naruto now has the inner energy of a 40 year old monk.

Also naruto was being taught kenjustsu and taijustu by the Kyuubi. No Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as he was supposed to master the basic's first. So far Naruto had mastered Tai-chi, finger swords, half of the Nameless sword style, and was creating a taijutsu style based on his affinity for wind. Speaking of wich Naruto's wind control was so good naturally at times it almost felt like he was wone with the winds. Often he would sneak out of the village and allow himself to be carried by the wind currents.

The ability to fly that his element granted him was by far the best thing in his book. Naruto was also blessed with a genius like intellect, when the fox's chakra hit baby naruto's brain it changed it to become more demon like and now Naruto's mind was more intelligent than even a Nara's. With all this it would be easy to brag but Naruto kept to himself electing to be discreet about his abilities. Naruto fell into a sleep in the same position still circulating his inner power. Effectively increasing his power while he slept.

The village of Konoha partied on outside never the wiser that soon a new hero and a new power was being born in it's walls.

* * *

He guys sorry this chapter took me so long. This inspiration stuff is harder than I thought since this is my first fanfic written by me. 

Naruto\Hinata is killing Naruto\Ino right now. There's still time to vote and please review. I appreciate all suggestions and ideals. Flames will be ignored.

Orochi-Jackson"I want sasuke's body...yessss"

author"ok...'


	3. Chapter 2

**Rise of the Kazama Ch 2**

**by Flexxx145**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all characters do not belong to me!

Naruto speach "$$"

Naruto thought _"$"_

Kyuubi thought _**"$$"**_

Kyuubi speach"**$$"**

* * *

Hey, guys I just want to say thanks for the support. I've gotten a lot of reviews and also suggestions and I will from now on space out the paragraphs. This is my first fanfic so plz bear with me. As for where Naruto's power lies will be his superior intelligence and knowledge of inner energy. I plan on making him outsmart his enimies even though I will make him supe strong, it won't happen until later on in the story. But with 100 percent brain capacity he will be able to think his way out of most situations. Like Gaara he will be feared more than hated by the villagers. Basically he will be kind of like batman appearing out of the darkness and outsmarting all the villains. I might add telepathic and telekinetic powers but that will probably much later on. Well on with the Story I hope you enjoy. Please keep on giving me feedback!!!!

* * *

Morning time in Konoha, everybody was going about their regular duties. The villagers began to open their stores, preparing their merchandise for sale. Ninjas were training some where already up for hours alread and are already well into their routine. Children ran around pretending to be Ninja, Samurai, and little girls dreamed of their prince in shining armor. Everyone was busy and concerned about themselves so no one noticed the abscence of one blonde whiskered child. 

On the Outskirs ok Konoha in the middle of the forbidden area known as the forest of death sat a child dressed in black fitting pants. a long sleave crimson fishnet shirt, simple silver colered bracers and greaves adorned his forearms and shins as well as a thin black tight fitting leather vest over his shirt finished, and traditional tabi footwear. A simple jian, a chinese double edged sword sat by his side. But what stuck out was if one paid close attention you could see that this child was sitting on thin air. It was Uzamaki Naruto, currently Naruto was exercising his control over the Wind Element while meditating. Today's excercise involved creating a solid air platform under his body out of the wind element. This was a new important concept Naruto was working on because it could greatly improve his creativity in taijustsu. Imagine the ability to create invisible walls in front of an oponent or even vweapons even though Naruto had almost mastered this ability the finishing touches still eluded him.

"_kyuubi-sama...are you awake?" _Naruto thought towards the nine tailed fox _**"What do you want mortal...? Haven't I done enough for you?...why do you disturb my slumber..?" **_The air shimmered next to Naruto for a second and then the face of a red flame like fox appeared like a ghostly apparition right next to him. Naruto stood up and bowed once towards the demon lord. " behold kyuubi-sama" straightening back up and gathered an enourmous amount of wind chakra in his legs, consentrated around the tips of his toes on his left foot. Wind began to circulate at a high speed creating a mini-tornado around the rest of Narutos body similisar to the Inuzaka's attack. Naruto then rose swiftly in the air and kicked a large tree the result. The part of the tree Naruto kicked was destroyed instantly **"Impressive for a young human such as yourself..., I think your ready for the next level of gravity seals ten times regular gravity" **commented kyuubi.

Two years ago when naruto first began training at the early age of three Kyuubi had placed gravity enhancement seals on Naruto's body. Because of the fox's prescence in his body Naruto had an accelerated healing factor that allowed ripped musceles and tissue to recover faster than normal. Add on a relentless strength and taijustu regimen and Naruto would soon be the physically strongest person on earth soon. All that and without the use of ki, mana, or a chakra boosting.

Demonic chakra suddenly flared throughout Naruto's body, seals that where not visible before appeared on Narotos arm bracers then he instantly hit the ground. "unh...damn...you...kyuubi-sama a little warning next time..." groaned Naruto from the floor. **"But then I wouldn't get to see that look on your face mortal, heh..until next time" **and with that Kyuubi returned to his prison and to his slumber.

Naruto stuggled for awhile shakily pushing himself to his feet and then pulled out of a scroll and began to read "hmmm...human anatomy how interesting...the rest of the afternoon consisted of Naruto reading and doing exercises getting used to the new gravity seal settings. Else where another person was training deep in the forest but this person had more sinister thoughts "Katon Housenka no jutsu" one hundread red hot flaming fire balls flew and hit their target a large redwood tree. This person was Uchiha Itachi _"The arogance of father to think he can control me, I am possibly the strongest ninja ever in our clan history and he thinks he can tell me what to do..." _With that Itachi's katana apeared in his hand three flicks of his wrist and a neat stack of firewood was all that was left of another tree. Itachi had disobeyed his father Uchiha Fukagawu and now he was being punished by being made to do mundane chores. "_Better to be a missing-nin than a slave to another mans ambition...why didn't think of that before. I can kill two birds with one stone, not only can I avenge myself on my father and test my capacity at the same time. Yes I think it's time I separate myself from this pitiful village they obviously have no appreciation for a gensius such as I.kukukuku.." _with that Itachi disappeared via shunshin no justsu.

Back to Naruto he had finishid memorising the entire human anatomy scroll curtesy of a photographic memory. "_Impressive if I strike this point right hear on the neck instant death for my opponent" _Naruto was studying ways to quikly debilitate a victim. Making his way stealthly back to the village creeping back into the village by easily flying over the walls. Continuing on his way Naruto noticed a tiny blue haired girl with lavender pupiless eyes staring at him. _"eh what's_ _this ,whatever I'm bored this might be interesting "_ thought Naruto. Walking up to the young lady with a smile and said " Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto I noticed you staring at me hime is their something wrong" The girl and her cheeks turned red " eep...sorry N.N..Naruto-kun it's just that I have never s..s.s.seen you before and I was curious" wispered the mysterious girl. "That's fine but you still haven't introduced yourself, I gave my name it's only polite to give yours" said Naruto with a slight smirk. "Her name is none of your buisness" said a small blond haired girl coming around the corner with a pink haired girl close behind and a black haired pupiless boy.

"Hinata-sama are you alright" said the boy putting himself between Hinata and Naruto " Neji ni-san I was j.j..just wondering w..w.who this boy was" stuttered out Hinata. "Be that as it may you shouldn't stray from Sakura, Ino and I you know your father would not approve." Naruto looked the Hyuuga boy in the eye and decided to have a little fun " listen brat you're disturbing our conversation so buzz off..."said Naruto firmly. "What you are a mere peasant how dare you talk to a Hyuuga like that. This is Hyuuga Hinata the heir to the prestigious Hyuuga clan you are just a street rat! You aren't even worthy to look at Hinata let alone speek to her, be thankful that I dont hurt you now!" shrieked Neji. "yeah that's right freak" and " stay away from Hinata chan came from the peanut gallery consisting of Ino and Sakura. "Sensing an Anbu operatives presence Naruto decided to be discreet. "Your lucky today but I'll punish you the next time I see you" and with that Naruto dissapeared from sight via the shunshin express.

_"The container grows stronger this is not good"_ thought the dog faced silver haired Anbu from his perch on a rooftop. from his vantage point he had seen the whole confrontation. This Anbu was Hatake Kakashi the copy-can nin, Anbu Captain, and former student to the Yondaime Hokage. "_Perhaps I had best inform the council and the Hokage" _with a pook of smoke Kakashi was on his way. Naruto was in his home again training in his sword forms. The Nameless sword style was a stlye given to him by the Kyuubi to study. Over the fox's long life he had colected a lot of martial arts techniques and scrolls. Passing through form after form Naruto worked out his frustrations, upset at himself for not humbling the pest Neji.

"Soon I will have the respect I deserve. I only have to decide if I rather be feared or loved" Naruto spoke out loud to himself. A picture of the Hyuuga heiress suddenly appeared in his mind. Unconsciously smiling to himself Naruto continued on with his practice this time with more concentration and focus.

* * *

Notes: 

Jidai- a chinese double edged sword, held in one hand. (like the green destiny from crouching tiger hiden dragon)

Tabi- traditional ninja footwear bascically a thick sock split between the big toe and the rest of toes with a sandle underneath.

Naruto/Hinata killed all other pairings so this is what I'll be writing about. If their are any ideas for any other pairings I'm open to suggestions.

Orochi-Jackson "cuz I'm the snake thriller! thriller yeah! Cuz no ones gonna save ya from the freak with the really long toungue ! thriller...


	4. Chapter 3

**Rise of the Kazama Ch 3**

**Flexxx145**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and all characters do not belong to me!

Naruto speach "$$"

Naruto thought _"$"_

Kyuubi thought _**"$$"**_

Kyuubi speach"**$$"**

* * *

I appreciate the all suggestions and my Naruto will be pretty merciless towards his enemies as you will see this chapter. I took the Wind Kick Style and the Nameless sword stance from the Chinese manga Stormriders by Wing Shin Ma. And I will probably borrow some more moves from there. I'm thinking about adding one more love intrest to the current Naruto\Hinata match. Maybe Naruto\Hinata\fem Haku. Anyways enjoy and give me feed back. Oh yeah this chapter is more than twice as long as the last one. LOL!!!

* * *

A dark lit room in Konohagakure in a figure lay asleep upon a huge bed with Crimson sheets and pilows. Messy shoulder length blond hair lay about his head with a suddien movement eye lids fluttered open and slitted pupils gained focus. Uzumaki Naruto awakens to another day, stepping out of bed and walking over to the bathroom to take care of his personal hygiene. After all it's hard to be a ninja if all your enemies can smell you coming a mile away. Naruto proceeds to brush his teeth and then shower using odorless bodywash and shampoo. 

Stepping out the shower and wrapping himself in a red towel, Naruto makes his way back into his room and over to a sliding door in the far wall. Opening said door which turns out to be a closet, Naruto selects one of his all black outfits consisting of a tight long sleeve fishnet undershirt, a sleeveless leather vest. After donning his main attire Naruto finished by adding his arm bracers, greaves and tobi sandals. Thinking of the training to come Naruto then grabbed his sword strapping the sheath onto his back and dissapeard in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto appeared in the SS zone of the forest of death, this area was so dangerous that noone but Anbu, and Kage level ninja were allowed in by themselves. Special seals and alarms blocked anyone without jounin level chakra from entering this area. Today Naruto was trying to further his understanding of ki energies by practiscing to principles in the scroll of 9 yin. Basically a normal human being cannot harness his ki without training, the scroll of 9 yin is the scroll that teaches how to properly tune and cirulate your internal energy.

With proper control of his internal energy Naruto could acommplish taijutsu moves that even a taijustsu specialist with chakra would find impossible. Since all martial arts before the great catclysm were ki based Naruto's taijustsu was unstealable by ripoff artist such as sharrigan users. Ancient martial artist used an advanced knowledge of the body, the nervous system and pressure points to inflict internal damage on thier oponents. Even if a Uchiha could copy his stances without Naruto's knowledge of internal energy and the body the stances woud be useless.

Right now Naruto was standing in a deceptively harmless stance, with his arms by his sides and feet slightly spread but from this position he could debilitate an unsuspecting foe in 12 different ways. "atatatatatat!!" Naruto's leg shot out at at blinding speeds leaving afterimages.

As his primary taijutsu stlye, the Main principle of the Wind kick or Kicking stance of the Wind God is speed so Naruto focused a majority of his time training his legs. _"My speed has increased only High level Jounin, Anbu and Kage level ninja can match me now...but I will be the fastest shinobi on the planet by the time I reach 12 at this pace...kukukuku.." _

Elsewhere...Uchiha Itachi, and Uchih Shisui were walking through the forest of death. Shisui stopped suddenly and turned towards his best friend "what is wrong with you Itachi-kun, you've been acting kind of wierd these last couple of days?'"

"It's simple really I've decided that I've out grown this villge and I plan on leaving. Leave with me together we will have enough power to create our own village. This villgage has no worthy challenges left for the two of us..what say you?" Shisui kept an impassive face and just stared at Itachi. Inside though he was sweating bullets "_I knew something was wrong but I never suspected this, If I refuse Itachi's offer I'll be killed! May be I can bullshit my way out of this one" _

"Itatchi-kun give me a couple of minutes and I'll join you here later, I too wish to leave this worthless village...uhhh!" Shisui's body suddenly stiffened at hit the ground as a second Itachi stepped out of the shadows. "Foolish Shisui you should've known you can not lie to me, after all I am you best friend" And with that Itachi had his kage bushin drag Shisui's unconsious body away deeper into the forest.

Back into the life of our blond currently perched in a tree observing other Konaha children playing. "_Look at them down there so innocent playing at being ninja. Litte do they know that a shinobi's life is often fraught with peril."_ Below a Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten were fighting a mock battle versus Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke. Suddenly a voice whispered next to him "looks like fun doesn't it."

Caught not paying attention to his surroundings Naruto turned to his right to see an Anbu with a dog face mask perched on the same branch as him. "Uzumaki Naruto you are summoned to the Office of the Hokage, and I am to accompany you any resistance will be met with deadly force." Deciding on going along for right now Naruto merely nods, the Anbu put's a hand on Naruto's shoulder and then they dissapeared in a puff of smoke!!

In the Hokage's office sat assembled the members of the council of Konahagure currently they were waiting upon the arrival of the village's demon brat to get to the bottom of his miraclious devolpement in the ninja arts compared to his peers. And with a poof Anbu and Naruto appeared in the middle of the council room. "Welcome Uzamaki Naruto, the council of Konaha is here today to evaluate your mental and physical status!" said the third Hokage.

He didn't want to just come right out and ask the child about the demon just in case Naruto was still ignorant of the fox. Naruto merely smirked and nodded towards the Hokage " Hai Hokage-sama, what questions do you have planned?" replied the blond. Yamanaka Inoichi got up out of his seat and walked up to Naruto "first brat I will enter your brain and see just what secrets you are hiding from us heh..." and with that Inoichi stretched out his hand and tried to enter Naruto's mind.

Naruto gave him a bored look " I would'nt do that if I were you.." remarked Naruto in a singsong voice. "Shut up brat" and with that the Yamanaka activated his jutsu. "What the $" Inoichi apeared inside of a room that was bare the walls seemed to be made up of steel with only 1 door. "It's as if his mind is empty but that's impossible. He's probably hiding his thoughts behind this door." Kicking open the steel door Inoichi immeadiatly came to a stop and almost wet himself " Oh #$!!!!!" Before him was a huge cage with a blood red fox with nine tails curled around it's form contained aside.

But that's not what caused Inoichi to instantly to fear for his life for behind the fox's cage lay an even bigger chinese style dragon with midnight black scales almost three times bigger than the fox. "Welcome Yamanaka-san do you like my spirit form" and the dragon smiled exposing it's huge razor sharp teeth **"You should give him to me it's been so long since I've had someone to play with" **remarked Kyuubi while licking it's lips. "Fine after all I can't let people enter my mind without my permission without consequences, now can I?"

And with that Yamanaka Inochi suddenly found himself in the Kyuubi's jaws. "Argghghghhgh!!!" he let out a girlish scream as the jaws closed he was chewed up, swallowed, digested, defacated out the rear end and reformed on the other side of Kyuubi. **"Only forty-seven hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty-nine seconds left to go! What you didn't think it would be over that quikly did you? HaHa" **

Outside the coucil was in an uproar because suddenly Yamanaka Inoichi suddenly fell to the ground with foam coming out of his mouth. The entire torture occuring in real time of sixty seconds "Kill the demon!!!!!" and with that two-thirds of the council attacked. Naruto flowed in and around kunai, shuriken, and other projectiles, using the superior speed granted by the Kicking stance of the wind God allowed him to easily avoid these attacks.

Then with a sudden movement a shock wave erupted in the middle of the room sending all combatants to the ground. Naruto found himself suddenly dangling by the collar by a withered old hand courtesy of the Sandaime Hokage. "Fools how dare you attack a fellow Konaha shinobi in my pressence!!" the Hokage seethed in barely contained fury. "b...b..but...tt Hokage-sama" stuttered out Hyuuga Hiashi who was now trying to regain his Hyuuga composure.

"Silence!!" came from the open window for standing on the ledge was a figure not seen in Konahagakure in years. Here stood the Toad Sage Jiraiya of the Legendary three. "I leave for a couple of years old man and you lose control of your own council. Even worse they dare to attack my beloved pupil's legacy!!!" screamed Jiraiya releasing a monstrous killing intent that had the council wetting their pants. "Enough Jiraiya" said the Hokage with a smile. Instantly releasing his aura Jiraiya snatched Naruto's collar out of the thirds grasp.

"Oi Sensie the brat isn't safe in this dump he's coming with me when I leave this village again" Naruto just looked up annoyed at being passed around like a sack of potatoes. "Just one thing have him back by the genin exams" Turning away from Jiraiya Sandaime looked with disgust upon the council "Take Yamanka-san to the hospital and get the $$ out!!" Quick as they could the council disappeared one by one. Placing Naruto back on his feet Jiraiya simply says to him you have 12 hours to prepare for our departure kid. Meet me here and don't make me come looking for you"

Deciding to be respectful Naruto simply bowed and replied "yes Jiraiya-sensei" and was enveloped in a swirl of leaves. "shunshin eh not bad brat" remarked Jiraiya as he and the Hokage caught up on old times.

Quickly creating several Kage bunshin's Naruto set them to the task of packing all of his equipment and supplies he felt he would need for the coming tip. Deciding to wak around the village again one more time Naruto transported himself to the surface world after giving his clones orders to begin booby trapping his home for when he is away. After all if he is to be gone for several years who knows if another ninja may accidentaly stubble on to his hideout.

While walking down the street Naruto felt the numerous glares of the villagers. He Merely ignored them and kept walking with an impassive look on his face caught up in his thoughts of what the future will bring. "Catch me if you can Akamaru!!" KAPOW!!! suddenly a shaggy looking boy ran into Naruto knocking both of them down. "Hey what the hell is your problem tripping me like that blondy! Answer me before I kick your scrawny ass!!" said Inuzaka Kiba as he bared his teeth and claws at Naruto, a little white puppy ran to Kiba's side and joined him in growling at the stranger.

Naruto got up dusted off his clothing turning to face the ignorant brat who knocked him down _" What the fuck is __his_ _problem! I've got half a mnd to introduce him to a world of pain" _Naruto cracked both of his knuckles and began to grin maliciously at Kiba as he assumed the first stance of the Wind Kick stance. Suddenly Naruto blurred and moved kicking Kiba once in his chin sending him skyward. The movement was so fast not even Akamaru could move in time to aide his master.

But Kiba's punishment was far from over, jumping in the air Naruto began to visciously pummel Kiba's body with kicks from every direction simulstaneously. "Naruto-kun stop!!!!!!" Naruto stopped in mid-air and looked down to see an indigo haired female with pale eyes looking up at him with a pleading look, standing next to her was a boy with shades and a high collared black trench coat with shades covering his eyes. Recognizing the girl as Hinata the Hyuuga princess who was nice to him in the past allowed Kiba's body to finally drop to the ground. "Arf" Akamaru instantly ran to his owner and began to lick his wounds, Kiba being dazed could only lay on the ground and moan momentarily. 'unh my head..."

Naruto blurred and reappeared in front of Hinata and bent over to whisper in the now blushing Hyuuga's ear "My apologies Hinata-hime I didn't know this ass belonged to you" Turning a new shade of red Hinata spewed and sputtered "N..N..Naruto-k...k..un ...I..I...I..." Deciding to save his friend further embaressment Aburame Shino stepped up to Naruto " Pardon me Naruto-san but that boy over their is our companion we would appreciate it if you would not beat him any further" Naruto merely looked over at the recovering Kiba and then back at Shino

"Next time teach the inu-teme how to watch where he is going and some manners or next time I won't be so nice." Turning back to Hinata Naruto decided to amuse himself some more sensing her attraction to him. After all only an idiot wouldn't notice the obvious signs. Naruto wrapped his left arm around Hinata's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek "Since I let the mutt of easy I'll take this kiss as payment" Hinata looked down at her feet barely holding on to consciousness. "_Not now Hinata don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out" _Was the mantra the Hyuuga heiress kept repeating to himself in her head.

"How dare you!!!" Naruto barely had time to dodge to the side as an enraged Neji shot a Jyuuken palm at him. Naruto Jumped up and landed on the outstretched arm with his hands behind his back "hmph, such a weak attack pathetic" and with a flip kick Naruto knoced Neji on his ass. Landing on his feet Naruto ducked suddenly as a clawed hand swiped the air where his head just was. Naruto turned and round house kicked the now recovered Kiba into Neji. Scrambling the boys both got back to their feet.

Glancing at each other they nodded once agreeing to co-operate "Take this teme!" Kiba jumped at Naruto attacking high while Neji rushed intending to strike Naruto's legs with Jyuuken to disable his kicks. Naruto with his hands still clasped behind his back began to dodge weave and move around the two's attacks. _"kukukuku..some light excercise could do me some could I guess" _Naruto suddenly struck back a wall of feet suddenly appeared before Neji kicking him a hundread times "Have fun eating my feet emo" remarked Naruto.

Suddenly blurrind and reappearing behind Kiba, Naruto put his hands in the imfamous seal of the tiger and performed the feared "Sennin Goroshi" aka 1000 years of pain aka Konoha's secret taijustsu move the feared butt poke. " Arghghghghghghghg!!!!!!!!!!" and with that Kiba was propeled through the air with Akamaru chasing after him.

Jiraiya suddenly appeared behind Naruto and lifted him up into the air by his collar once more "What the hell are you doing gaki! Quit beating on these kids and finish packing. Come on we're going to your place" Jiraiya began walking to Naruto's apartment with Naruto still held in his hand eye twitching in annoyance.

* * *

Well how did you like it. I think this chapter was my best yet Next time the Uc hiha massacre and Naruto leaves the village. 


	5. Chapter 4

**RISE OF THE **

**KAZAMA**

**CH4**

**The Bloody Fan**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews Naruto doesn't belong to me but Kishomoto. 

I've gotten complaints that Naruto is too strong too soon in my story. I beg to differ, I've made Naruto one of the faster characters but strength wise he still has the physical strength of a genin. Traning soley on his legs and on a lost kicking style which ephasises speed. My Naruto will definately not be a dobe though. I plan on making Naruto smart though and more assertive no more taking shit from Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura in my story. Sorry Sas-gay, and Suck-ura fans but these two will not be portrayed nicely in later chapters. I'm warning you now so you don't get your feelings hurt. Anyways enjoy the story and keep giving me feed back.

* * *

Jiraiya and Naruto didn't take long to reach Naruto's apartment. Jiraiya decided to leave the village quickly now that the kyuubi brat had gone and gave the council a reason to annoy him even more. What was the kid thinking anyway beating down the kids of two of the most influential families on the council. One of them a Hyuuga, even though not a main branch member disrespecting any Hyuuga relative was not tolerated in Konoha. Jiraiya suddenly released his grip on Naruto's collar expecting Naruto to fall on his butt. 

Instead Naruto lightly landed on the balls of his feet. "Hey kid which living quarters are yours, change of plans we're leaving now." Jiraiya looked at Naruto expectantly waiting for an answer. Naruto smirked at Jiraiya and motioned to a section of the wall. Naruto blurred through twenty handseals before biting his thumb applying blood to a now visible seal, and pressing his fingertips against the seal. "Naruto I think you and I need to have a long talk theirs no way an ordinary genin should know any type of fuinjutsu.

What does it do anywa..." As Jiraiya was talking the ground underneath he and Naruto opened up suddenly and both fell in and where covered up. WHOOSH!! "Whoa Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!" To say that Jiraiya was suprised right now would be an understatement currently He and his new apprentice were falling down a dark tunnel and it looked like a long way down to the bottom. As for Naruto, he was plummeting head first looking calm completly unconcerned about the fate of his new sensei afterall if he can't survive a lil fall then he wasn't fit to teach him right?

Jiraiya finally plumetted into a large room inside of a cavern, using chakra to cushion his landing. Looking around Jiraiya was amazed, the floors were polished stone, and rugs made out of different animal skins lay on the ground. A weapons rack lay against a wall to the left, to the right many rows of shelves stocked with scrolls ranging from biology to history, and in the middle a large statue of a dragon sat a three pronged kunai.

" Brat you have some explainining to do, what the #$ is all of this!!! No genin should have the knowlege to make this kind of set up like this!" Naruto smirked and simply bowed at the waist towards Jiraiya "Grandmaster Jiraiya please forgive this young one's inpudence in decieving you but I shall now reveal all of my secrets to you." Jiraiya merely stood silently shocked by the vocabulary and mature manner of this five year old child.

"My real name sensei as you know is Kazama Naruto being the last of the Kazama and the son of your deceased appentice" Jiraiya stepped towards Naruto tears in his eyes " How did you know, who told you?" Naruto took a deep breath and continued on " Nobody did. You see the night I was born and Kyuubi-sama was sealed into me, I was changed in ways unforseen by Otu-san. You see the chakra of the Kyuubi is one thousand times more potent than a human beings. While a newborn babe with unformed chakra coils can hope to contain it, the potency of it's chakra mixing with my own affected my body and made changes on the genetic level. Aparrently it affected my brain by increasing my intelligence, my brain capacity from normal to one humdread percent, the sensory perception of all five senses and some which I haven't discovered yet, Kyuubi-says that we won't know the full effects until I finish puberty and yes I know about the Kyuubi. It has decided to help me and disclosed unto me the reason for it's assault upon our village! Inerested!"

Jiraiya became deathly serious and fixed a no nonsense look on Naruto "Of course I would, hurry up I'm getting impatien.t" It's simple really a man with pale white skin, ebony hair and slitted yellow eyes snuck into her secret home and killed it's mate and two kits. Kyuubi came back to it;s home to see a ninja with a Konaha hiatae chuckling at her "kukukuku, If you want justice seek me out in the land of the hidden leaf" and with that the nin poofed away." Jiraiya collapsed to his knees fist cleched " Orochimaru how could you? I'll kill you know matter what the old man says now" Naruto waited for a minute then carried on with his story "And ever since Kyuubi's been sealed in me I've been self aware, I can remember and understand everything from the day I was born. Apparently a photographic memory is a side effect of my increased mental abilities."

Jiraiya finally understanding that Naruto was no ordinary child decided right then and there to treat Naruto as an adult seeing as he was so mature for his age. "Naruto are you ready to go? You can explain the rest to me later. The council (and probably that teme Danzo) will probably try to arrange your assasination for your little performance earlier. The faster we leave here the better, even though I can easily defeat any a hundread ANBU protecting you at the same time won't be easy, and I can't do it without endangering or damaging the village.

" Naruto merely flares his chakra a little and a book shelf against a far wall turns revealing a second Naruto with a large back pack. _"Kage bunshin huh this kid's full of suprises, but I'm surprised he didnt just seal all of his belongings though in a scroll. Oh well..."_

Jiraiya pulled out a blank scroll from out of his pocket and spead it out on the floor, bit his thumb and wrote eighteen seals on the parchment. "Pass me your supplies hurry lad" Taking the bag from Naruto Jiraiya placed the bag in the middle of the paper and applied his chackra. With a poof smooke "Pop!" Naruto's bag disappeared. "Come lad is that it" asked Jiraiya. "One minute Jiraiya-sama" Naruto walked over to his weapons rack an selected a sword."Now I'm ready" as he tured back to Jiraiya with a nod. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and utilized shunshin no jutsu to teleport outside the gates of Konaha. "Take one last look brat cuz here we go" And with one chakra powered leap Jiraiya and Naruto were on their way.

Meanwhile in the Uchiha district of Konaha. "I can't believe the Kyuubi brat is that strong we must see to his death,but the old fool of a Hokage is too blinded by kindness." Uchiha Fugaku was currently talking to his oldest son Uchiha Itachi who appeared to be listening intently. Suddenly a figure burst through the door "Sir, Shisui-sama's body was just discovered in the forbidden forest during a patrol" Uchiha Fugaku was surprised

" What impossible Shisui was an elite Uchiha who or what could kill him" No one saw the twinkle in Itachi's eyes before he turned to adjust his kuni pouches on his belt. "Sir this note was found next to his copse he apparently drowned to death" Taking the piece of paper from his subordinate Fugaku read these words "I am tired of the duties, there is no future for Uchihas, and for me... I can not walk out the "path" any further..." Crumpling the note the Uchiha head clenches his fist in anger.

You see Shisui was one of Fugaku's most loyal and steadfast subordinates to think that he commited suicide was ludicrious. 'Rest in pease Shisui" and with that Uchiha Fugaku regained his composure. "Itachi tonight I want you to take care of the Kyuubi brat once and for all get out of my sight" Fugaku had his back turned so he did not see the look on Itachi's face currently because if he did his life would flash before his eyes. "Hai Otu-sama"and with that Uchiha Itachi poofed out of the room.

Later at one a.m. in the morning Fugaku got out of bed to take a drink of water going outside to the courtyard where a private spring was in the backyard of his estate. Bending down and cupping the water with his hands Fugaku took a sip of water. Breathing in the crisp night air he smelled _"smoke...?" _Rushing back into the house to grab his Katana, Fugaku woke his wife "Mitoko wake up the clan's being attacked, get Sasuke!!" Fugaku ran through the hall way out the front door and into his front yard.

He could now see flames and smoke around his his neighbors houses. _"I swear whoever dared attack us, will die a horrible cruel death" _Continuing on the path the Uchiha head ran on intul he reached the front gates to his estate. Strapped for time he lept over them in a chakra powered jump. Landing without a sound he looked left and right and almost threw up from what he saw. Numerous bodies lay lifless on the street, some burnt beyond regonition, a majority though were missing heads as if the attacker was an extremely fast ninja to decapitate this many Uchiha easily. "Help Someone!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Noooooooo!!!!!" Fugaku's blood ran cold as he heard his wife's scream from behind him _"Impossible he must have circled around behind me."_

Using shunshin Fugaku teleported into his house to see His wife laying on the ground a kunai protruding from her back and Sasuke cowering in the corner. "Otu-san look out!" screamed Sasuke. Fugaku ducked and rolled in time as a black bladed kitana passed were his head used to be. Springing back up to his feet and assuming a stance with his own kitana Fugaku finally caught sight of the villain. "I..Itachi what is the meaning of this..? Itachi swung his kitana lightning fast in a criss-crossing motion forcing Fugaku to retreat. Fugaku stepped over a fallen table and kicked it at Itachi. Itachi responded by simply cleaving the whole table in half.

Fugaku tired of this tirade decided to activate his sharigan, since his greater experiace with the doujustu should give him. Itachi indeed as expected activated his sharrigan, the two clashed once more. Fugaku going on the offensive this time slashing at Itachi's neck spinning on his left pivot foot and slashing at his ankles. Itachi leaned back dodging the first slash then lept over the slash at his ankles while aiming a kick at Fugaku's crouched body.

Fuguku turned and let loose a blast of flame from his blade upwards towards Itachi. Itachi smirked and disapeared only to reapear behind Fugaku and bringing his hand down in a overhead slash. Fugaku narrowly dodged by rolling to the side jumping back he looked at his son with a look of pity "Enough of this! Time for you to die traitor!" With that Fugaku performed two handseals to remove a hidden seal from his body. Instantly his chakra multiplied ten times over and he charged at Itachi faster than he could see or so he thought. "uhn...uh...impossible... it can't be" Fugaku collapsed to his knees a black katana now thrust his stomach.

"Kukukuku...It was to easy to defeat you Otu-san. Especially with my new eyes." Looking up Fugaku noticed not regular sharrigan but a legend passed down to only senior Uchiha "t..the Magenkyo h..how..did..you... only trusted Uchiha members know about the accursed eye" Itachi withdrew his blade from his fathers body and kicked it into the corner next to Sasuke who huddled in fear. "Let's just say that my best friend gave me this beautiful going away present..kukuku" Fugaku rolled himself onto his back "You killed Shisiu, you're more cold hearted than I thought" Itachi pointed his blade at Fugaku's neck It gleamed in the moonlight. "Do you like it father I found it in a temple during one of my Anbu mission. The monks were trying to purify the killing aura from the blade"

Looking closely Fugaku could see etchings of a scene of a tengu with lightning and clouds engraved into the blade as well as the kanji for Muramasa on the hilt. "I see you noticed this is the Tengu Muramasa the sword of the Tengu king. Did you think I wouldn't find out the secret of our clan..kuku...? Now die fool." Itachi slashed once and the head of Uchiha Fugaku was no longer attached to it's body. "Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed and tried to run away. Itachi had other plans though he grabbed the child by the back of the neck and focused his eyes on Sasukes. "Tsukiyomi" was the last words Sasuke heard that night.

Fifteen Minutes Anbu showed up they searched door to door house to house but found no survivors until they went to the house of the Clan head. Sasuke was found in the basement stretched out on an altar. The altar to the Tengu King seventeen bodies were found aranged in the kanji for tengu. Upon the Altar lay Uchiha Sasuke, an Anbu with a dog mask woke him gently "Are you okay child?" Sasuke nodded eyes blank. "Who did this to you guys" asked the Anbu once more waiting anxiously for an answer. Sasuke Said two words "Uchiha"...Suddenly the bodies began to vibrate and seem to writhe in pain on the floor "Itachi" BOOM!!! as soon as Sasuke uttered the last syllable the bodies expoded in an orgy of blood and guts.

The next day the Uchiha district was taped off as off limits and Sasuke Uchiha was placed under the care of the Konoha hospital until further notice. Uchiha Itachi was added to the bingo book a new S-rank criminal when he could not be found for questioning. Sasuke sat in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Alone all alone..." Standing by his bed was a nurse speakin to a jounin with silver hair and a Hiate pulled over his left eye. "Nurse what's wrong with him?"

The nurse pulled Kakashi to the side "Physically Kakashi, Sasuke is fine. Mentally he has been totally shut down for the last couple of hours he keeps on saying "alone" and repeating it over and over" Kakashi turned back towards Sasuke _"Obito I promise to take care of your last relative"_ deciding to let Sasuke's mind rest Kakashi poofed away.

* * *

Thanks for reading Next: Naruto training and Jiraiya talks to Kyuubi 


	6. Chapter 5

**RISE OF THE **

**KAZAMA**

**CH5**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto**

**

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. I had writer's block but I broke through after all I couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. I think I will incorporate a timeskip. Probably one more chapter to skim over Naruto's early training under Jiraiya. If you have any idea's for Naruto's training let me know. As for the main couple it will remain Naruto/Hinata with a female Kyuubi frequently joining in for a threesome. I know you Naruto/Hinata purist won't like it but Kyuubi should get first dibs on her container. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Outside Konaha sixteen hundread miles from Konaha a figure dressed in all black ran through the treetops in the forest. Dressed in all black with Anbu stlye armor over his attire Uchiha Itachi fled the Land of Fire. Usually missing nins at this point are paranoid and fearful for their life snapping to attention at every little noise. Uchiha Itachi on the other hand had a bored troubled frown on his face._ "free at last, to pursue... What? I have no pupose. My dream back in Konoha was to be the strongest Uchiha but now that I am everything seems irrevelant. If I'm lucky Ototo will one day grow strong and push me to the limits of my capacity. That is the most gratification I can hope for at this point."_

Suddenly Itachi came to a halt senses perking up. Stepping quickly to the side he was just in time to avoid a large blade wrapped in bandages from cleaving him in half. Turning to face his attacker three tomoe sharrigan blazing Itachi observed his attacker. Before him stood a man with blue skin, gills, spiky hair, shark looking teeth and covered in a black cloak with red clouds. Itachi smirked "Why do you attack me missing-nin Hoshigaki Kisame one of Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū?"

The Shark look alike grinned at Itachi showing off his razor sharp rows of teeth. "I'm not surprised you know of me Uchiha Itachi... former Konoha ANBU captain,... and prodigy of the sharrigan. It's simple I was sent here to invite you to join an orginization of powerful S-class missing nin such as ourselves but first you must survive. With speed that you wouldn't expect Kisame began attacking Itachi with his huge wrapped sword.

Itachi dodged pulling out his sword in one smooth movement _"Damn! I'm still tired from dealing with my pathetic family, and evading the ANBU. I might have to use the Mangekyo to defeat him."_ Itachi swung his sword blocking a downward slash by Kisame and sent chakra to his eyes activating his normal sharrigan. Kisame instantly closed his eyes and went through fifteen one-handed hand seals. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" was the whisper barely heard by Itachi as a dense fog suddenly covered his vision.

"How will use those precious eyes of yours now that you see eh Uchiha" Kisame taunted Itachi then dashed forward intending to cleave his head off of his shoulders. With a swift cross motion Itachi's body suddenly "BOOM!!!!" exploded causing a slight burn to Kisame's sword arm. "_Damn he must have substituted with a bunshin. Where is he?"_

Focusing his enhanced shark-like senses Kisame detected a movement twelve yards to his left. Reacting quickly he proceeded to use another jutsu "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu". Suddenly a spiraling blast of water was hurtling towards Itachi's position to hit "POOF!" another clone. Suddenly danger sense kicking in Kisame crouched in a squat as Itachi's sword swiped the air where his neck once was. "What's the matter Kisame, I thought this would be challengeing. How troublesome?

Suddenly Itachi found himself trapped in a bubble of water as anothe Kisame appeared behind him. "How do you like my "Suirou no Jutsu_"_ , now hold still so I can kill you. Itachi merely smirked and said two words "Bunshin Daibakuha!" And suddenly Itachi's body started glowing "BOOM!!". Luckily Kisame had already relocated growling in irratation Kisame powered up eighty percent of his chakra revealing his sword. "Let's stop playing and finish this Uchiha-teme I have things to do and Icha-Icha to read" (Obviously Kisame is a fan of Jiraiyas's hentai book. Good for those lonely nights as a fish faced freak LOL)

Suddenly two hands reached up out of the ground trapping Kisame's feet and two more clones appeared on his left and right securing his arms with Ninja wire. Preventing him from getting any leverage to swing his sword. Itachi jumped down in front of Kisame "Magen: Jubaku Satsu" suddenly tree branches and roots wrapped around Kisame's limbs and Itachi's clones dissappeared. Suddenly Itachi's sharrigan changed morphing over to a theee pronged shuriken design. "Tsukuyomi" Now Kisame found himself stapped to a giant counter. A giant hand picked him up lifting him into the air. Soon he was face to face with a giant Itachi who held a sharp looking knife in his other hand.

"For the next next seventy-two hours you will be scaled, chopped up, and made into sushi by me..." The rest was not a pretty night for Kisame. Elswhere traveling due East of Itachi's position heading out of Fire Country Jiraiya the Toad Sanning and Naruto continued their journey.

"Jiraiya-sama where are we going first?" Currently the toad sannin and his new apprentice where about a hundread miles away from Konahgakure heading south. "It's simple really we're going to a secret location, that no one on the planet knows about besides me. So that we can pick up training supplies and start your training in seclusion. I will need to test you out and find out your strengths and weaknesses. That way I will know just where to start you out in your training."

The two travelers continued moving south soon they came to a forest on the border between fire and wind country. Jiraiya turned to his young charge "We'll camp here for tonight." Jiraiya focused his chakra on a seal on his sash that held his pants up and a scroll fell into his left hand. Naruto recognized it as the scroll that held the supplies within it. Jiraiya unrolled the scroll and released their camping gear. "Here kid" Jiraiya handed Naruto his Travel bag and proceeded to set up his tent. After ten minutes two tents were set up and a small campfire was burning.

"Naruto come here it's time I explained to you the history of the Kazama clan. I know you already know that your father is Kazama Arashi but you do not know the history of the Kazama clan. Pay attention brat because I will only tell you this story once." Naruto sat down and concentrated on the Toad Sannin. "Hai Jiraiy-sama!" Jiraiya smiled at his new apprentice apparently pleased that he had such an obediant apprentince. _"Arashi your son is so respectful, I will definately make him a great ninja.." _Jiraiya pulled out a pipe, lit it and began to smoke. "According to the texts from the Kazama clan archive. The Kazama clan can be traced back to before the great cataclysm that destroyed ancient human civilization.

The Kazama clan originated from a country called Japan the last known relative Kazama Jun had an affair and got pregnant by a man named Mishima Kazuya. The result was a child named Jin who carried on his mothers name since they were abandoned by the boy's father. Kazama Jin inherited an inhuman trait from his fathers side of the family and is your bloodline ability/ This trait is both a blessing and a curse and is not to be abused and if I catch you abusing the power I will have no choice but to put you down." Jiraiya looked at Naruto sternly who nodded back to his master in understanding.

"It is unknown where this bloodline originates from but it is only known as the devil gene. The gene skips every other generation at times in half Kazama which is why I don't have the bloodline. Since I am only about 1 percent Kazama since my family had married outside the clan frequently. You will definately inherit the gene since Arashi's family were the clan heads and kept up the policy of marrying inside the clan to preserve the bloodline.

Your mother was Kazama Akane your fathers second cousin and child hood friend. So there is about a ninety-five percent chance that you carry the gene. When activated the user gains enhanced strength, speed, telepathic, and telekinetic powers. The persons physical apperance is altered to appear more muscular, a third eye, and even coal black raven like wings are rumored to appear in some Kazama. The side effects it has though are devastating on a weak untrained mind a Kazama may lose his soul to the demon within and become a pyschotic killing machine.

In your case though things are even more crazy because you have the Kyuubi no Youko sealed within your body. Who knows what the side effects the Kyuubi's presence will have on your kekkei genkai."

Jiraiya looked over at Naruto to see the boy's reaction he wasn't disappointed by the suprised wide eye and slack jawed reaction that he expected from the young fox container. Regaining his composure Naruto recovered "So when do we begin training Jiraiya-sensei?" Jiraiy smirked at the boy anticipating the torture/training to come. "Tommorow gaki, I hope your ready" Putting out the fire Jiraiya created four kage bunshins and set them to gaurding the perimeter.

Turning to talk to Naruto, Jiraiya was iterrupted by a burst of demonic red chakra "WHOOOSH!!!!!!!" The chakra swirled next to Naruto who sat as if nothing was wrong suddenly out of the demonic energies emerged a slender female figure. Dressed in a decoratively designed sleevless red kinimo, with platinum colored fingerless gauntlets, tradition shinobi slippers, and a tiara with the largest ruby Jiraiya had ever seen.

The woman had midnight black hair pulled back in a ponytail that reached her ass, arched delicate eyebrows, a noble small nose and brilliant red slitted eyes framed by long eye lashes. But the only thing Jiraiya noticed was the DD sized breast barely contained in her clothes. Jiraiya had seen many women before in his life but this one took the cake. With a voice as smooth as milk the woman spoke "Compose yourself mortal for I am the chief gaurdian of the nine gates of hell, the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I do not tolerate mortals looking at me with such naked lust. Unless I deem them worthy, which you will never be." Suddenly becoming serious Jiraiya grabbed a kunai and glared at Kyuubi he blurred and reappeared behind her with his kunai at her throat.

Kyuubi merely smirked and flared her aura causing flames to burn Jiraiya, he instantly let go as a cage of white hot flames formed around him. "Jiraiya-san we have much to discuss about the future of my container. Since you seem excitable you can talk to me from inside that cage." Naruto just sat down clearly amused by his sensei's plight. "Oi! Vesta-hime would you mind not roasting my sensei?" Kyuubi looked at Naruto in mild annoyance and relented "Very well but he better behave..." waving her hand Jiraiya was free once more.

Fixing the two with a serious look Kyuubi prepared for a long talk "And now down to business!"

Back in Konaha Uchiha Sasuke lay in bed shivering and wimpering apparently having a nightmare. Suddenly his body jerked and he sat up awake for the first time since the incident. "beep..beep..beep..." An alarm went off alerting the hospital staff that their precious charge was now awake. Entering the room was a young male doctor flanked by two nurses. "Hello Sasuke-kun, you are in the third floor of Konaha's main hospital, the mental trauma division.

You passed out after the terrible ordeal that you went through and were held for overnight evaluation. " Sasuke pushed back the sheets and stood shakily on his feet. Ignoring the doctor he began dressing himself in his street clothes. "_Uchiha Itachi I will definately kill you" _

Sasuke jumped up and ran out of the room continuing until he bumped into a figure in white and red robes. Looking up he recognized the Hokage. "Hello Sasuke where are you off to? You should be resting it is to soon for you to be out of bed" Sarutobi picked up the sulking Sasuke by his collar and walked off down the hallway towards Sasuke's room.

* * *

**Jutsu List** (Thanks to Wikipedia for the explanations) 

_Kirigakure no Jutsu_ - Hiding Mist Technique. This jutsu envelops the surrounding area in a dense mist, reducing visibility within the affected area. The density can be controlled by the user, allowing them to create a mist so thick that even they can't see through it.

_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ – Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique. This jutsu is used to fire a massive spiraling blast of water at an opponent.

_Suirou no Jutsu_ – Water Prison Technique. This jutsu is used to trap a victim inside a virtually inescapable sphere of water. The only downside to this technique is that the user must keep at least one arm inside the sphere at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned.

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu_ – Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death. With this jutsu, the user can make themselves disappear, allowing them to approach their target unnoticed. Once completed, a tree and roots will grow at the target's feet and restrict their movements. Once the opponent believes that they are captured, the user can then appear above their opponent from the tree's trunk and kill the target.


End file.
